


starved

by lady_gt



Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [6]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dildos, Gen, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, basically laurence destroys his O W N ass, there are other characters mentioned but i dont want to clog up the tags, yes im writing about the aphrodisiac plotline again bc i love it too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Laurence hates to admit it, but Micolash was right when he said that aphrodisiac took quite a while to wear off.At least he's not completely vulnerable to it. In the time he spends by himself trying to deal with it, he finds that he's blurred the lines between fantasy and reality.
Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	starved

Laurence knows he's playing a dangerous game. Any moment now the door could quietly click open and Ludwig might catch him. He's in a compromised position at the moment, feverishly warm with his hand between his legs.. How long has it been - minutes? Hours? Laurence really isn't entirely sure. All that he's acutely aware of now is the lust burning through his veins as his shaking hands reach for the toy once again: Carved from dark red-brown wood, slick with lubrication.

He locked the door to make sure no one would walk in on him. But surely someone might hear the noises he's making: Muffled, desperate moans he'd initially tried to stifle by pressing the now-forgotten, drool-coated pillow close to his face. His breath slows to a pant when he grasps hold of the toy again: Slippery in his hands, he notes, gleaming in the dim late afternoon light.

_What if the door did open and Ludwig walked in me?_

He wonders if Ludwig would be willing to take care of him. He might see him moaning and shivering, clammy fingers struggling to shove the toy up his ass. He knows Ludwig would be so gentle with him, stroking his insides with his cock at a slow and steady pace, lavishing wet kisses all over his face and neck. Laurence's cock grows stiff at the the thought. He can only imagine the sweet, tender words Ludwig would whisper to him. _Shh,_ he'd murmur to Laurence, mouthing lightly at the collarbone jutting out against tightly stretched pale skin. _It's okay, I'm here, I'm here._

He presses the toy inside of him, feeling his entrance stretching to accommodate its girth. Laurence squeezes his eyes shut, forcing it him deeper - and there's Ludwig, deliberate and slow in pushing his way inside of Laurence, reaching up the hand that's not lightly gripping Laurence's hip to rest in his hair and stroke at it, struggling to ease the knot inside of his stomach that stubbornly refuses to unravel. His fingers clench around the flared base of the toy, slowly prying it out of him. He can taste Ludwig's tongue on his, feel breath warm on his skin and giving him goosebumps if he tries (even though he's just slowly thrusting the toy in and out of him now)

Laurence dips his hand down to grip around his cock, stroking at it awkwardly. He's already gotten slick with pre-cum, and again there is Ludwig tugging at him and tracing his thumb delicately over the head of his cock. _I'll take care of you if you need me,_ he can hear that voice, deep and a little rough in his mind. 

It's involuntary, but Laurence still lets out a strangled whimper of "Ludwig..."

His hand falls to rest on his stomach as he pumps the toy in and out of him, hard wood smooth against his entrance. Ludwig would lean over him, muffling the noises escaping his mouth with gentle yet insistent kisses, lips hotly covering Laurence's. The toy moves in and out of him unsteadily but slowly, cock twitching and hot against his stomach - it's not enough, _wouldn't_ be enough. No matter how hard Ludwig tries (and he knows he would, he'd take pity on Laurence seeing him squirming and flushed) it can't be enough; Laurence is left insatiable.

The image of whoever's fucking him morphs into Micolash. Micolash, the one who landed him here in the first place. All it took was just one dose of whatever he'd concocted to reduce Laurence to nothing more than a pleading, moaning mess. He thinks of Micolash, smug and triumphant standing over him, watching Laurence twisting around on the bed jabbing the toy in and out of his ass. _It all cycles back,_ he can hear Micolash saying, _you were the one to give up your virginity to me, and here you are again in need of me. Don't worry though, Laurence, I'm not so cruel as to remain apathetic to a friend in need._

Spindly fingers would wind themselves through his hair, lifting him to his knees. _Why do you always make me out to be the villain, Laurence? If you needed me to help you out, all you had to do was ask._

Laurence thrusts back sharply against the toy, choking out, "Stop teasing me, Micolash."

But by then Micolash would already move on to sucking the first of many dark marks into his neck, teeth digging down lightly into Laurence's skin - not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. He'd only briefly dip his hand down to brush against Laurence's exposed and fully hard cock and then pull him close, letting his nails drag a path down Laurence's stomach and chest before doing anything more.

_So hard for me, aren't you? You want nothing more than some relief from this blasted lust, you little whore._

Micolash would fuck him slowly, cock scraping harshly against Laurence's insides. His hand would be pressed down the rapid rising and falling of Laurence's stomach in tandem with his breathing, probably delighting in the distorted breathing and choked whimpers that wrench their way out of Laurence's throat. His legs would shake - though for the moment Laurence is lying down, he can almost feel the pins and needles from where he'd be positioned on his legs, hear the bed creaking lightly underneath him again and again as Micolash would thrust into him. He would tilt his head away, flush with embarrassment, and unknowingly give Micolash better access to his neck. And there he'd be licking at the bite marks he left with uncharacteristic softness, crooning, _Is this what you wanted, Laurence?_

"Yes," Laurence gets out, pulling the toy out again. "It _is_ what I want."

_Then I suppose you won't object to me having my way with you and doing whatever I please._

It's not Micolash's voice he hears in his head this time, but Brador's. He knows on other days Brador might shove a cock ring on him or worse, but maybe this time Brador doesn't come prepared (and maybe that's something he's grateful for).

The speed at which he shoves the toy in and out of him picks up. Laurence slips a few times, poking the toy up against the sides of his walls and crying out softly.

 _That's right,_ he can almost hear Brador whisper. _Cry for me - cry because I'm hurting you._

He knows Brador would have him on all fours and shove him down onto the bed, ass up in the air and hands scraping briefly and lightly from the friction of colliding with the sheets. Brador would slam his pelvis forward, fingers clenching around Laurence's waist in a bruise-like grip. That's the difference between Brador and Micolash: The both of them adore seeing him in pain, but Brador's not one to fuck him slowly. He won't hide behind that, slamming his swollen erection into Laurence again and again. He's so close to coming, orgasm hot and burning in the pit of his stomach-

 _Not yet,_ Brador would say, squeezing hold of his cock. _You can't till I tell you to - not till I've had my share._

His teeth would scrape wolf-like against Laurence's neck, perhaps hard enough to draw blood (not that Brador would care). The hand that isn't holding him in place finds his nipples and he'd tweak and yank at them roughly, Laurence jerking in pain against his hands yet still pleading for more. In tandem, Laurence's hand slips underneath his shirt to tug at his nipples, pretending that it's Brador's harsh hands groping at him. He plunges the toy inside of him again, struggling to breathe as he imagines Brador or Ludwig or Micolash or some combination of the three using him and leaving him breathless, unwilling to let him go just yet-

Laurence lets go. 

Come stains his hands and the sheets, he pulls the toy out of his ass. He lies there shaking, a huddled mass of limbs damp with sweat basking in the hot, sharp pleasure that comes crashing down on him. Panting, he sits up, staring down at his now stained hand. His cock still twitches and he still feels peculiarly warm - a telltale sign that the aphrodisiac's effects still linger on him. Not even spending most of the day locked up in here stimulating himself seems to help.

With a sigh of both agitation and readiness, Laurence looks back down at the toy again. He can certainly keep this up a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to handwizard69 for suggesting that i write fic of laurence blissed out on aphrodisiac.
> 
> also... my birthday is in a few days!! august 6th!!! yEEEES 
> 
> anyways. here's some more laurence stuff (bc i love torturing him in my writing). kinda inspire by other authors in the bloodborne fandom and i really wanna write more laurence darkfic which id upload to a pseud bc i dont want it to clutter my main? idk.
> 
> tumblr (new!): @ladybonnieweeps


End file.
